Double the fun!
by Only-Me3
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! pretty pretty please??? (What happens when twins (Sorta twins) enter the lives of the Charmed Ones?)
1. Default Chapter

D/C: I don't own anyone of Charmed, and am not trying to steal anyone in any way. Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell (Wyatt), Phoebe Halliwell (Turner), Paige Mathews, Cole Turner and Leo Wyatt belong to Aaron Spelling and the Charmed production people. So please don't sue me!!  
  
Double the Fun!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cole wakes up from a dream gasping. He turns toward Phoebe to see that she too is awake and has her eyes wide open.  
  
"You ok?" She asks gently rubbing his back.  
  
"I think so." Cole replies looking at the clock, which reads 3:32.  
  
"Balthazar." A very deep voice called from downstairs.  
  
"You and your witch should see this." The rusty voice called again. Phoebe and Cole rushed out of bed and ran into the upstairs hallway, only to see Piper, Leo and Paige about to go down the stairs. A scream of a young girl echoed through the walls of the Victorian house, and the group raced down the stairs.  
  
The pitch-black living room had only a pair of bright red eyes staring at Cole. Piper flipped the light switch on. The red-eyed demon had what looked like a 13 year old girl, threatening her with a knife. "Wanna see a trick?" The demon asks. A giant red transparent bubble surrounded the room, which excluded Cole, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Piper. The girl had a terrifying look on her face. Her emerald eyes were badly bloodshot. The demon in its demon form pushed the girl away from him and walked up to the walls of the red bubble. "Pretty isn't she?" The demon asks, still staring at Cole. "Emerald green eyes, she has a rare tint of Reddish brown hair. It holds a slight banana curl. She's the first magical creature in history to be left handed." The demon now holds his stare at Phoebe who is trying to find some way into the bubble. An energy ball flew past the demon and was absorbed by the bubble. "And, she would have much better aim, but her minds playing tricks on her right now." The demon continues in his low, raspy voice. "Remember your sister?" The demon asks again. Phoebe looks at Cole shocked. Cole looked down. "You two never got along, hell you barely even knew her." The demon grabs the girl and pulls her back up by her hair. " I think her name was Cassidy. Well, this was her kid." Phoebe took a step away from Cole. "Don't worry witch, he didn't know Cassidy had a kid. Something happened way back when and he refuses to talk about Cassidy." The demon reassures. "She has a cute name, Camryn." The demon opens a gold box and takes out a potion, which he drinks. His skin immediately turns from black to red and he turns toward Camryn. Red dust fly's out of his extended hand and hits Camryn, knocking her up against the wall. She tries to get up but she just falls again.  
  
Cole, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo desperately try to break through the bubble but they fail. The demon lets out a low version of a cackle and more red dust zooms out of his hand, knocking Camryn back up against the wall. "What's he doing to her?" Paige asks worriedly.  
  
"He's making her feel all the pain I put my victims through." Cole mumbles, ashamed. The demon faces Cole once more. "Sort of. Not only is she feeling all the pain you put innocents through, but she's hearing all the cries as well. Every time I hit her, the cry's and screams get louder, and the pain gets harsher, until killing her. She's not screaming now, but she will."  
  
Firing more red dust Camryn lets out a weak scream. Her heart was racing as she felt her body ache. She tride to crawl behind the couch for protection, but with an energy ball the demon took care of the couch idea. Consuming almost too much pain to move, she curled up into a ball, hid her head and blacked out.  
  
  
  
PLEASE read and review. Should I continue? Sorry about the crappy title. How is it? It's my first fanfic so please be brutally honest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"It's not working." Leo exclaimed, with his hands over Camryn, which was on the couch. Leo was trying desperately to heal her.  
  
"Leo it has to work." Piper argued.  
  
"Well Piper, it's not." Leo continued, as his voice grew more and more panicky.  
  
"Then were going to have to take her to the e.r" Phoebe said. "I'll get the keys."  
  
"No," a weak voice cried. "They'll find me their." Camryn started coughing.  
  
"Who will find you?" Phoebe asks kneeling to be at Camryn's level.  
  
"Sydney!" Camryn managed to get out in between coughs.  
  
"Who's Sydney?" Phoebe asked again. Camryn shook her head.  
  
"Sydney!" Camryn called again. A girl orbed in, but instead of blue orbs, she had a mix of gold and silver orbs. She ran over to Camryn and focused her blue eyes on her. "Sydney, just heal me the normal way, my head is killing me, literally." Camryn suggested.  
  
Sydney just focused even harder on Camryn, until finally a mix of gold and silver light surrounded her, and Camryn was healed. "What'd ya do?" Sydney asked.  
  
"All I did was try to vanquish a stupid demon. But that didn't work out to well." Camryn explained, in a baby voice similar to Phoebe's.  
  
"I told you not to go after him." Sydney teased.  
  
"Sydney, you're my older sister, you tell me not to do everything." Camryn joked.  
  
"So, you-" Sydney started.  
  
"Sydney, I am trying to thank people here. " Camryn pointed out.  
  
"Well, don't thank us yet." Phoebe said.  
  
"Why not?" Camryn asked.  
  
"He's the reason you're here." Phoebe continued, pointing to Cole.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole sighed.  
  
"You didn't like to hear people scream much did you?" Camryn asked Cole. Cole just sat in the chair, wondering why she would ask such a question. "What do you mean?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well, I've had to go through that before, that's how I knew not to fight it. Most demons' victims screamed for a long time, but yours weren't very, um, most of the pain was quick. That means they had a quick death. I could tell you didn't like to make people suffer, even though you might not want to admit it." Camryn explained. Phoebe looked at Cole. "Now can I say thank you?" Camryn pleaded. Phoebe giggled. "You don't need to." Paige said.  
  
"Camryn, are you coming?" Sydney asked holding out her hand.  
  
"No." Camryn replied. "I'm not going back to, those things Social Services call people." Paige looked offended.  
  
"Camryn-" Sydney started.  
  
"What Sydney? We sleep in the basement, on floats you would normally use at a pool. The last time we ate good food, was at our old foster family. There is no way in, heck I'm going back there."  
  
"Ca-"  
  
"No, end of discussion."  
  
"We-"  
  
"Shhh." Sydney finally gave up. Phoebe, Cole, Piper, Leo and Paige were looking extremely confused.  
  
"You have an extremely comfortable couch." Camryn complemented.  
  
"Thanks." Piper replied. Just then the doorbell rung. "I'll get it," Leo announced.  
  
Leo calmly walked over too the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Darrel's very unhappy face there. "Hey, Darrel, what's up?" Leo asked. Without answering Leo's question he let himself in. "What's up? I'll tell you what's up. Does this look like anything supernatural to you?" Darrel questioned as he showed Leo pictures of someone's murder. Leo took the pictures and started to examine them.  
  
"Not really." Leo answered.  
  
"Not really? Not really!" Darrel yelled. "There's carvings on this guys back Leo! Strange, sinister carvings." Leo, shocked, tried to calm Darrel down.  
  
Piper in the other room heard the yelling and began to get worried. "We'll be right back." Piper said grabbing Phoebe, Paige and Cole. Camryn and Sydney nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Paige asked. Darrel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look." He replied showing them the pictures.  
  
"Eww!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Is that all you have to say? You better find out what this is, and soon." Darrel scolded.  
  
"Ok, Darrel, calm down, we'll figure this out, but I don't think this is how demon's kill." Phoebe suggested in her baby voice. The Halliwells led Darrel into the living room, where Camryn and Sydney were waiting.  
  
"Ahh!" Camryn said as she jumped behind the couch and ducked. Sydney's eyes widened. "Camryn Turner?" Darrel asked, trying to see behind the couch. "Nope, I'm Zoe Reed." Camryn answered in an obvious disguised voice. "Then how come you're hiding behind the couch?" Darrel asked.  
  
"Um, because I'm having a really bad hair day." Camryn replied.  
  
"Try again." Darrel played along.  
  
"Because I'm looking for dust bunnies, I have a collection ya know." Camryn said.  
  
"Again."  
  
"Because, um, I'm playing hide and seek with Sydney, don't tell her where I am."  
  
"One more time Camryn."  
  
"Because I hate those stupid foster parents that hate me even more." Camryn admitted.  
  
"There we go. Camryn, just come with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um, because a lot of reasons!"  
  
"Name them."  
  
"There are too many to name."  
  
"Camryn." Darrel warns. Camryn sighs.  
  
"Because, my foster family sucks, I haven't found ANY dust bunnies yet, my hair is sticking up like a porky pine, and Sydney hasn't found me yet, AND Zoe likes it behind here. Oh, yeah, did I mention that my foster parents suck?" Camryn explains. Darrel looks at Sydney for help.  
  
"Camryn," Sydney starts.  
  
"It's Zoe."  
  
"Right, Zoe, get used to your foster family, vacuumed and you'll find tons of dust bunnies, use some conditioner on your hair, get over your identity crises, get used to your foster family, and oh, yeah, I've found ya." Sydney finishes looking down, behind the couch. Camryn gets up and walks over to Darrel. "Shotgun?" She asks in her baby voice.  
  
"Fine, my cars out side, wait there, you too Sydney."  
  
"Bye, guys, thanks for everything." Camryn says before walking out the door.  
  
"Ditto." Sydney says, following Camryn.  
  
"Bye, and thank you!" Phoebe says, smiling. "Here is our phone number, call us if you need help with any supernatural problems."  
  
Turning to Darrel, Piper asks, "What was that about?"  
  
"Oh, Camryn has some problem with her foster folks. She runs away, only from them though. I'm the one in charge of finding her and bringing her back." Darrel explains, watching Camryn and Sydney, making sure they get in the car.  
  
"Well, doesn't that tell you something?" Paige asks, "If Camryn only runs away from them maybe there really is a problem with them."  
  
"I doubt that. Camryn is really a cool kid, fun to be around, but she can't get over some things." Paige nods.  
  
"So who is that guy?" Piper asks, changing the subject.  
  
"Actually, it's Sydney and Camryn's neighbor. He was found this morning but some kid. You guys are going to need to stop by later and take a look at it." Darrel says handing Leo the address. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Darrel drove up to a humongous, dark brown house, which overlooks a forest. "I still don't get why you don't like this place." Darrel exclaimed.  
  
"You wouldn't." Camryn mumbles, Sydney nudges Camryn with her elbow. The three walk up past the huge black gate, that was open right now. They continue walking, until they reach the front door. Darrel knocked on the door. The door creaks open as a rather large man dressed in red opens it. "Camryn! Glad to see you back! The man says with open arms.  
  
"Whatever." Camryn says, walking into the house. Sydney follows her. "Just try and be nice, ok?"  
  
"Fine, but there's something not right with these people. I can feel it Sydney. Don't you? You can sense evil."  
  
"Camryn, I don't want to hear it right now." Sydney gets cut off by a door slamming. "I always end up not being able to finish what I'm saying at the moment." Sydney joked. Camryn smiled. "You must be hungry." The man stated. Camryn just looked away.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry Joe." Sydney offered.  
  
"Well, there's cookies in the kitchen if you get hungry." Joe mumbled as he walked up the long, spiraling stairs.  
  
********************************Later that night****************************  
  
"So, what do you think about that guy who got murdered?" Camryn asked, looking out the window.  
  
"I dunno. I'm kinda freaked. Thank god I have powers." Sydney replied. Just then a lady with blond hair and hazel eyes entered the room. "I made some milkshakes for you girls if you like." She offered.  
  
"Actually, I didn't make them, Joe picked them up from McDonalds." The lady dressed in black admitted. Camryn smiled and grabbed the milkshake. "Thanks." Camryn said sweetly. Surprised in Camryn's change of attitude, Sydney takes the milkshake. "Thanks Bethany."  
  
"No problem dear." Bethany says. "Maybe I'll see you too at breakfast in the morning. Don't you like your new rooms?"  
  
"It sure beats inter-tubes in the basement." Camryn said sarcastically with a smile. Bethany closes the door and the sisters can hear her footsteps walking down the hallway. Sydney looks disapprovingly at Camryn. "What? I tried didn't I?" Camryn asks innocently.  
  
It was after midnight, and Camryn thought she would try to get a midnight snack before she turned in. She walked down the cracking stairs, which took at least 40 seconds. She turned on the light and made her way into the kitchen. She found out that Joe had been telling the truth about the cookies and decided to try one.  
  
She grabbed the cookie and accidentally took a wrong turn toward the stairs. Trying to find her way back, she came across the main bedroom. That was one of the things that puzzled her about the strange house. The main bedroom was on located on the first floor. Until recently, her and Sydney slept in the basement. There were at least half a dozen guest rooms, but they couldn't sleep in those. Now they slept on the 3rd story of the old house.  
  
Camryn heard voices in the main bedroom, which made her curious and decided to check it out. So she leaned her head close to the door and began to ease drop.  
  
"She talked to me today." Bethany said, her voice lower than usual.  
  
"We're getting closer and closer." Joe said, his voice extremely deep.  
  
After a while, Camryn thought maybe Sydney was right, she should cut these people some slack. But as she listened more to the conversation, she got an awful headache.  
  
"The prophecy will come true. Camryn will kill Sydney and serve the source as the ere." She heard Bethany talk.  
  
"No. There's too much good inside of her. I have been ordered to kill her and deliver her powers to the source. Just keep her away from the Charmed Ones. Don't let her go near them." Joe warned.  
  
Camryn felt her head spin. She knew they were evil, but not in the demonic way. She felt a yearning to go in the basement. All the evidence she needed was there. She tiptoed down to the basement. When she slept down here she hadn't noticed how cold it got. She looked in the corner where Sydney and her once slept. Her head hurt so badly she had to shut her eyes. When she opened them again everything was black and dark green, she blinked and she saw something that took her breath away. Blood. Blood was all over the walls, the smell was getting to her now, blood was everywhere. She blinked again and then she noticed on every wall there was a spell. The same symbols used, repeated on every wall. The lights flashed and she saw people getting murdered. She heard the cries of people getting tortured. So many screams, she had to get away from it. Camryn covered her ears and tried to go upstairs. When she stepped on the forth stair she slipped. She slipped on something sticky, a liquid that felt familiar. It was blood. She got up and looked around the dark basement.  
  
The cracks in the walls were leaking blood. The screams were getting louder and the visions of suffering people were only getting clearer. Her head throbbed and ached. She ran over to the pile of blankets her and Sydney used when they had been sleeping down there. She picked one up and was about to lie down; when she noticed something was there. A body. It was cut, and scraped, she looked around and everything had blood on it. She looked down once more and the body grabbed her ankle. "Help me!" It screeched.  
  
Camryn tried to scream but nothing came out. She tried to shimmer out. It didn't work. She tried blinking, orbing, none of it worked. She looked at the other end of the sinister basement. Rats were running toward her. She tried to through an energy ball at them but all she did was extend her hand. She started to back up. Feeling the blood on the floor she wanted there to be somewhere out. Something, anything. Her headache was getting unbelievably worse and she couldn't take it any longer. She backed up some more thinking she was going to hit the wall but she didn't. Suddenly everything was quiet.  
  
The screams faded out, but her headache stayed. There wasn't blood anymore, just mirrors. Everywhere she looked there was mirrors.  
  
She sat down on the cold floor that was also made of mirror. She buried her head and rocked gently back and forth. She got this horrible feeling of blacking out, but never did. She tried to call for Sydney, but her mouth only formed the words. She got up and tried to look for some hope of a door.  
  
The mirrors ended in an exact line. Carnival music started to play. A giant carousal was centered in the middle of the bright red room. The music stopped and a loud cackle began to laugh. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. She closed her eyes and hoped to reach something. When she opened them again she was right in front of the basement staircase.  
  
The blood was now strangely running up the walls instead of down them. She raced up the staircase as fast as she could. When she got to the top there was no longer a door, nor a doorway. She ran thought the open space, and back too her room.  
  
Luckily Sydney was sound asleep. She felt her headache come back with intense pain. The corners of her eyes went black as she climbed into her bed. In the morning she was defiantly going to get out of there.  
  
  
  
A/N: Now that it's getting better I WANT REVIEWS!!! lol I'm not going to upload the next chapter until I get at least like 4 or 5 reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Camryn tried to open her eyes, but as soon as she saw light she remembered the painful headache as it started to come back. She closed her eyes and tried to rub her forehead, and noticed there was a cold washcloth there.  
  
She tried to open her eyes again, and this time it didn't hurt as bad, and her vision came into focus. Remembering what happened last night, she immediately jumped out of her bed.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Bethany asked, "You've got a 103 degree fever." She said moving closer to Camryn. Camryn backed away.  
  
"Get away from me." Camryn said. Bethany still continued to walk closer to her, this time tried to touch her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Camryn yelled. "Where's Sydney?"  
  
"Camryn, calm do-"  
  
"Where is my sister?" Camryn repeated. Bethany took a step away and looked down.  
  
"Sydney is in the guest room. You're really sick Camryn, we didn't want her to catch anything."  
  
While Bethany was elaborating on information that Camryn really didn't want to believe, she began to wonder if it were true. Could last night really be a dream? Camryn looked down and saw smeared blood on the bottom of her foot. Thinking fast, Camryn asked,  
  
"Could I have some soup?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure," Bethany answered suspiciously before leaving.  
  
Camryn ran over to the milkshake Sydney didn't quite finish.  
  
There were two layers, the milkshake and a dark green liquid.  
  
"It's gotta be a potion." Camryn mumbled to herself. She tried to use her powers, but none of them worked. "Binding potion." She said again. She peaked through the curtains, and noticed six familiar figures standing in a group, huddled around something. Soon catching on to the fact that is was Phoebe, Cole, Paige, Piper, Leo and Darrel, she got a plan.  
  
Despite her headache, she started moving things, and crawled under her bed, and into the segment cut out for supporting reasons. "It's a good thing I'm small and short." Camryn thanked out loud.  
  
She heard the door open, and Bethany walked in.  
  
"Camryn, what did you do?" She asked sweetly. Camryn felt her look under the bed. She was immediately thankful that she discovered the groove in the bottom of the bed. Camryn heard Bethany look around some more,  
  
"ALRIGHT BITCH" Bethany screamed. "So you've caught on to our plan. You're not getting out of here alive." She continued, using energy balls to destroy things. Camryn new she had to move fast. Her head flashed with pain and she decided to go now. She bounced out from under the bed and broke the window with a piece of wood she found earlier in the dresser.  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe help. "Please help hurry!" She screamed. A body slammed up against her, but her hands kept a grip against the not so smooth window. Then she fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
*********Mean while***********  
  
"Did you hear that?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
"I think so." Piper replied.  
  
"I have a really bad headache." Cole budded in.  
  
"Something's not right." Leo and Paige said at the same time. Phoebe looked up and saw broken glass. She felt really dizzy and sat down on the grass. "Phoebe? Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asked, concerned. Phoebe got a premonition.  
  
"What'd you see?" Paige asked.  
  
"Camryn, some lady was hitting her with a wood panel. I dunno, this one was really blurry." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Darrel, can you get us into that house?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Darrel answered.  
  
"My head hurts really bad." Cole complains.  
  
The six runs up toward the house.  
  
Camryn was lying on the floor, her hands were still cut and bleeding badly. She felt like her back was burning, her legs had so many bruises on them, she wouldn't be suppressed if they fell off. Camryn's head felt like some one was hitting it with a hammer. Her lip was bleeding, she tried to sit up as she tasted the blood.  
  
When Camryn finally managed to see clearly she saw Bethany standing over her.  
  
"Go back to sleep now." Bethany said as she hit Camryn with an energy ball.  
  
"Sydney! Sydney help!" Camryn called. Just as Bethany was about to launch another energy ball, the doors busted open.  
  
"Oh my god" Phoebe exclaimed. Camryn tried to crawl toward her but fell to the floor. Cole jumped on Bethany and Leo ran over to Camryn.  
  
"It's not working." Leo said. Phoebe put Camryn's head in her lap.  
  
"Camryn don't go to sleep." Phoebe said. Camryn just nodded. Piper came over and helped Leo and Phoebe carry her to the other side of the room.  
  
"Cole lets go!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, well get her later." Paige agreed.  
  
"Sydney." Camryn said. "Find Sydney."  
  
Sydney came running up before Phoebe had a chance to reply. Leo orbed Piper and Cole out.  
  
"Paige." Phoebe started, but Paige immediately orbed Phoebe, Camryn, Sydney and herself back to the manor. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"We forgot Darrel." Piper announced.  
  
"I'll get him." Leo offered as he orbed out.  
  
Cole carried Camryn on the couch. Sydney tried to heal her but all she seamed to be doing was starring at her.  
  
"I'll try the other way then." Sydney said.  
  
She walked over by Camryn and put her hands over her, like normal white lighter's do to heal people.  
  
"It's not working." Sydney exclaimed.  
  
Camryn came back to reality as she zoomed into consciousness.  
  
"That's because they added a little extra flavoring in the milkshake." Camryn budded in. They all turned toward her.  
  
"When she locked me in there, I saw how the milkshake settled. The top layer was a darkish green, the color of binding potions." Camryn explained.  
  
"Uh-ou" Sydney replied.  
  
"Do you feel alright?" Piper asked Camryn.  
  
"Yeah, except you know, my legs, my arms, my lip, my head hurts really bad, I think I have a cut on my ear actually." Camryn said rubbing her ear.  
  
"I have a headache too." Cole announced.  
  
"Do you think she has a concussion?" Piper asked, ignoring Cole.  
  
"I don't think I do, I've had it since-" Camryn paused, remembering what she had seen the night before.  
  
"Since?" Paige asked.  
  
"Since I found out Joe and Bethany really were evil." Camryn finished.  
  
"You mean when they locked you in that room?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, the night before that. I went downstairs to get a midnight snack, and I got lost. So I went by their bedroom, and heard them talking about Sydney and me. Then I got even more lost and ended up in the basement. There is something weird about that house."  
  
"Huh." Piper exclaimed.  
  
Camryn laughed, and Sydney smiled.  
  
"We have to get you healed, one way of another. So when Leo comes back, he can try healing you, but if that doesn't work were going to have to take you to the E.R." Piper exclaimed.  
  
"But they couldn't do anything." Sydney said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, you have to have permission from the legal guardians."  
  
"Oh yeah. I have a spell that might work." Paige offered.  
  
"Well go get it." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige ran upstairs to get the book of shadows.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll upload another chapter tomorrow. Remember I can never have too many reviews!! lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

1 Chapter 6  
  
The Halliwells are in the living room.  
  
"Piper, we might as well start gathering icepacks and bandages. We've tried every-single solitary spell that has anything and everything to do with healing. She still looks pretty bad." Paige complained.  
  
"Speaking of powers-" Camryn said.  
  
"No body said anything about powers." Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but now that ya mention it. Maybe if we unbind our powers, Sydney could heal me." Camryn suggested.  
  
"Actually, that might work." Piper said, rummaging through the book of shadows. Phoebe soon joined her, looking over Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Piper, there only how to get OUR powers back in here." Phoebe said.  
  
"That's because we need a potion." Sydney said. Cole looked shockingly at Sydney.  
  
"So your-" Camryn cut him off.  
  
"Yep! Were the people who are part everything. Witch, white lighter, demon, warlock, fire starter, everything." Camryn said in her baby voice. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where good though." Sydney reconfirmed.  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Paige all gave a relaxation look.  
  
"But aren't there more evil creatures than good in the word. Plus, I don't even want to think about how that happened." Paige stated.  
  
Sydney and Camryn looked confused.  
  
"Just don't think about it that much." Sydney replied.  
  
"Ok!" Piper said. "Let's get to work on that potion." She said again flipping through the Book of Shadows.  
  
************************The next day***********  
  
Camryn limped into the kitchen in her pajamas with a terrible look on her face.  
  
"It think my body is gonna blow up." Camryn said.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Sydney said already dressed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked confused.  
  
"Look at how swollen my lip is. My legs feel like freakin balloons."  
  
Piper laughed.  
  
"I guess we didn't put enough ice on you then." Paige said.  
  
Camryn sat in the chair. Piper placed pancakes in front of her.  
  
"Camryn, what do you want to drink. Orange juice, milk, water." Piper asked.  
  
"Don't forget the cranberry-raspberry juice." Phoebe added in her baby voice.  
  
"Or cranberry-raspberry juice?" Piper added.  
  
"Um, I think I'll try the cranberry-raspberry juice." Camryn said.  
  
"Good choice." Phoebe complemented.  
  
Piper poured the juice in a cup and gave it to Camryn. Camryn took a bite of the pancakes.  
  
"Wow, this is really good piper." Camryn said.  
  
"Thanks." Piper said.  
  
"When is the potion gonna be ready?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, as long as a week." Paige said.  
  
"A Week!?" everyone asked except for Piper and Paige.  
  
"Isn't that a little long?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it needs to set for a lllllloooooooonnnnnggg time." Piper replied.  
  
"Well, sooner or later, Bethany and Joe are going to do something. They wouldn't give up that easily." Sydney said.  
  
"Plus were still legally under their guardianship, all they have to do is call the police-" Sydney started.  
  
"That's why we have Darrel." Leo budded in orbing in with Darrel.  
  
Camryn turned around and looked at Darrel.  
  
"This, is why I didn't trust those people." Camryn said showing Darrel her right leg that had humongous bruises and a long scratch on it.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not real good at the supernatural thing." Darrel admitted.  
  
"Paige, if you had make sure your in charge of Sydney and Camryn's case, then it would be no problem keeping them here for however long you need for that potion to finish." Leo said changing the subject.  
  
"I have to go to work right now, so I'll see what I can do." Paige replied.  
  
"Ok, but you better hurry, because when Leo picked me up, those things had already left." Darrel exclaimed.  
  
Piper looked over at Phoebe, because she had been quite for quite a while.  
  
"Pheebs, are you ok?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe ignored Piper and turned toward Cole.  
  
"Cole, we need to talk." Phoebe said leaving the room signaling for Cole to follow her. Cole got up and followed Phoebe.  
  
****In Phoebe's room*********  
  
"Cole. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?!" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe, why are you getting so worked up now?" Cole replied.  
  
"Because, Cole I haven't had the chance to get worked up. I mean, it's not like the sibling issue hasn't come up before. Remember the whole think with the brotherhood? Yeah, you could have told me then."  
  
Cole looked down.  
  
"This changes everything. You have a niece Cole, a niece."  
  
"Phoebe, we are helping her, just like any other innocent."  
  
"No, Cole, I ment she doesn't even know. You're going to have to tell her. And then when you do tell her, we can't just send her off to another foster family and never see her again."  
  
Cole looked down.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Phoebe, I mean if we tell her, everything changes-"  
  
"COLE, everything already did change. Everything changed when I found out your little secret. You know what? I'm not even going to worry about it. This is your mess, you fix it. I just hope you make the right choice." With that Phoebe stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Cole.  
  
Phoebe got back into the kitchen and the phone rang.  
  
Phoebe: "Hello?"  
  
"Phoebe, It's Paige."  
  
Phoebe: "Hey Paige."  
  
Paige: 'Hey, I just called to say that I got Sydney and Camryn's case, and we have custody of them for two weeks"  
  
Phoebe: "That's great, but what about Joe and Bethany?"  
  
Paige: "Oh, Darrel and I took care of that issue. Phoebe, I gotta go.'  
  
Phoebe: "Alright, see you when you get home. Bye."  
  
Paige: "Bye."  
  
Phoebe hung up the phone. "Piper, Leo, Sydney, Camryn, Cole come in here." Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Where's here?" She heard Camryn's voice in a response.  
  
"The kitchen." Phoebe yells again.  
  
The group enters.  
  
"Um, that was Paige, she got us custody of Camryn and Sydney for two weeks. Piper, will the potion be done by then?"  
  
"Yeah, um it should be plenty of time." Piper answered.  
  
Camryn smiled. "Hey, I think my face is swelling down!" Camryn happily announced. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"That's good because I'm going to use you guys as an excuse to get new shoes!" Phoebe replied. Camryn and Sydney exchange confused glances. Piper looks scolding at Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, the girls need clothes, and pajama's and SHOES!" Phoebe explains.  
  
"Fine, then I'm coming with you." Piper said.  
  
  
  
A/N: More is coming tomorrow, but please review, also in the review, please, please say how to let people submit unsigned reviews. Thanx!! I'll upload the next chapter soon, I promise. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"You guys didn't have to buy us all that stuff." Sydney said, referring to the bags of clothes, shoes and accessories that were too numerous to fit all on the table.  
  
"Oh, it was fun." Piper replied.  
  
1 "Plus I got two new pairs of shoes." Phoebe added.  
  
Camryn giggled.  
  
'Where should we put all of this stuff?" Camryn asked.  
  
Piper thought for a minute.  
  
"I'll have Cole pick up two air mattresses and you guys can sleep in Paige's room." Piper finally answered.  
  
"Is that really ok?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah, it will be fun." Paige replied.  
  
Phoebe was about to call Cole when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Piper said. She walked over to the door and was surprised to see Leo standing there. She looked behind him to see a basketball hoop in their drive way.  
  
"What the-" Piper started.  
  
"It's for Camryn and Sydney." Leo said with a smile on his face.  
  
"How do you even know they like basketball?" Piper asked. She took a step outside to see Cole shooting baskets, but missing quite a few.  
  
"Oh, Cole, you should turn pro." Piper teased.  
  
"Shut up, I haven't played in a long time." Cole said in defense.  
  
"Leo, they probably don't even know how to play." Piper scolded.  
  
"Yeah, well, if they don't Cole and I will play." Leo said signaling for Cole to pass him the ball. Piper turned around to See Sydney and Camryn just coming to the door with Phoebe and Paige behind them.  
  
"Coooooooolllll!" Camryn exclaimed happily. She ran outside and watched Leo toss up a brick. Camryn laughed.  
  
"Oh, do you think you could do better?" Cole asked in Leo's defense.  
  
"Yep." Camryn said catching Leo's rebound. She shot the ball and it swished in the net.  
  
"Lucky shot." Leo said. Cole laughed.  
  
"See Leo, a 13 year old girl could beet you." Cole teased.  
  
"I could take on both of you." Leo said.  
  
"Right." Camryn and Cole said at the exact same time.  
  
"How about 2 on 2. You and Camryn verse me and Sydney/" Leo suggested. Cole looked at Camryn.  
  
"You up for it?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Sydney, come play." Camryn called.  
  
Sydney ran over and Leo explained things to her.  
  
"No fair, Camryn was captain of the basketball team at our old school, and she didn't even use her powers." Sydney complained.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm better that Cole." Leo said. Cole looked at Leo and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right." Cole said.  
  
"Fine." Sydney agreed.  
  
"You can start with the ball." Camryn said handing the ball to Sydney.  
  
"Thanks Camryn, your so generous." Sydney replied sarcastically.  
  
Cole and Leo laughed. Sydney started dribbling the ball but Camryn stole it, then passed it to Cole. Cole shot it and rolled on the rim before falling in the basket.  
  
"Yeah!" Camryn said giving Cole a high five. Leo took the ball out and started to pass it to Sydney, but then intercepted by Camryn. Camryn started dribbling the ball when Sydney tried to take it from her, she dribbled in-between her legs and made a reverse lay-up.  
  
"Ooo, burned." Camryn teased Sydney.  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Piper who were all watching started to crack up.  
  
**********The next day************************************  
  
Piper, Paige, Leo, Cole and Phoebe were all sitting in the family room.  
  
"Do you think they'd want too though. I mean this isn't exactly THE perfect family." Piper said.  
  
"They seam to like us. Besides, after they get their powers back demon's and warlocks will be after them all the time." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Plus Camryn's my niece." Cole pointed out.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Paige asked. Cole nodded.  
  
"When?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yesterday when Leo went in to get a drink. She took it well. Camryn just asked Sydney if she saw a resemblance."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No one asked." Cole replied.  
  
"Anyway, Paige would take care of all the paper work. Come on Piper, you love them both, especially Sydney." Leo pleaded.  
  
"Your right Leo. I would love to adopt them, but what makes you so sure that they'd want to live here?" Piper asked. Leo shrugged. Camryn and Sydney walked in just then.  
  
"Camryn, Sydney we need to talk to you." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok" Camryn said sitting down.  
  
"It's about your habitat." Phoebe said.  
  
"Our habitat?" Sydney asked. Camryn laughed.  
  
"We thought that-" Paige started. Camryn and Sydney exchanged worried glances.  
  
"You know something, I should really take a shower." Camryn said.  
  
"Wait-'' Leo began.  
  
"No, um I smell REALLY bad." Camryn interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, and I, need to take a shower to, in the other bathroom." Sydney said. Camryn and Sydney hurried out of the room.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be the finishing chapter, but there is going to be a sequel. Because I'm just going to go ahead and make it a series. If it really is stupid tell me and it won't be a series. If you can, PLEASE REVIEW! lol, seriously though. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Camryn woke up with a throbbing headache. She didn't want to make Paige get up, so she made her way downstairs into the kitchen to find some Tylenol. Everything was getting blurry. She turned around and tried to sit down, but she blinked and found herself in Joe and Bethany's basement. She tried calling for Phoebe, but her mouth only formed the words.  
  
Repeating the same events as before, blood started running down the walls. Her head felt as if someone was hitting it with a hammer. Knowing what was coming next, she tried to run up the stairs. When she landed on the forth stair, she didn't fall, but entered the middle floor. She immediately ran toward the door. Blood poured out of the door and ran through the cracks in the walls. Her headache was so painful she started to through up.  
  
Cole woke up, sensing that something was wrong, he woke Phoebe up.  
  
"Cole, it's three in the morning. If your head still hurts get some Aspirin already." Phoebe said.  
  
"No, Phoebe something's wrong." Cole replied getting out of bed and sliding on some warm up pants. Phoebe got up out of bed. The two hustled over to Paige's room and noticed that Camryn's air mattress was empty.  
  
"Paige, Paige, get up." Phoebe said shaking her younger sister.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"Where's Camryn?" Cole asked. Sydney began to wake up to this heated discussion. Sydney looked at Camryn's 'bed' and discovered it was empty. They ran downstairs. The medicine cabinet was open but no Camryn.  
  
"Sydney, can you do wake up Piper and Leo?" Paige asked. Sydney nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
When Piper and Leo arrived on the first floor, Phoebe informed them on the situation.  
  
"Leo, orb us to Joe and Bethany's horror house." Phoebe ordered.  
  
  
  
"Camryn." Phoebe said as she ran over to the unconscious girl on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god." Piper gasped. A baseball bat was swung at Sydney, she then fell back wards, which ironically happened to be the evil basement. Leo tried to orb down there, but he was blocked. A sinister cackle echoed through the house.  
  
"Leo, heal her." Phoebe ordered. Leo tried but failed. He looked at Phoebe and shook his head.  
  
"Then orb her to the hospital then!" Cole yelled. Leo orbed out with Camryn.  
  
Joe and Bethany appeared in front of the group. Cole tried to tackle Joe, but Joe shimmered behind Cole and focused on The Charmed Ones. Cole came from behind again, but Joe disappeared and Cole fell to the floor. Phoebe levitated and kicked Bethany in the head, forcing her backwards into the wall. Piper blew her up.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Joe mumbled. He disappeared, the reappeared carrying Sydney.  
  
"Bat." Paige called as she aimed it at Joe, Joe easily avoided this by using Sydney as a shield. Forgetting Cole was behind him, Joe fired an energy ball as Phoebe. Cole tackled him, which sent Sydney flying. Piper blew Joe up, then ran over to Sydney's unconscious body.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Paige called. Leo orbed in. Knowing what Piper was going to ask him to do, he orbed all of them to the hospital.  
  
A/N: I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I lied. Sorry. The next one will be the last. Thanks 4 your reviews, but I could always get more. Hint hint, nudge nudge. lol 


	9. Chapter 9

Last Chapter!!!  
  
"Piper, you have to let me know what you guys are going to do soon. Because you only have two more days until Sydney and Camryn go to another foster family." Paige warned.  
  
"I know I know, I'll get Cole and Phoebe to ask Camryn and Leo and I will ask Sydney." Piper replied.  
  
"But, I still have to know what's going on. I mean by law they can't have two moms and two dads." Paige continued.  
  
"Well, since Camryn's Cole's niece- Just put two and two together Paige!" A very mad Piper exclaimed.  
  
***************************Later******************************************** *********  
  
Camryn in lying in the hospital bed just coming back to consciousness. Phoebe and Cole are talking to her.  
  
"Camryn, we need to talk to you about something." Phoebe said. A sour look grew over Camryn's face.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
Phoebe looks at Cole for help. Cole just looks away afraid of what was to come next.  
  
"I- we were wondering, since we know about supernatural stuff-" Phoebe began.  
  
"What?" Camryn asked, she almost looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Well, wewerewonderingifitwouldbeokifweadoptedyou." (We were wondering if we could adopt you) Phoebe blurted out.  
  
"REALLY?!" Camryn asked in excitement.  
  
"Really." Cole and Phoebe said, surprised at the reply.  
  
Camryn jumped up and hugged Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"You mean you want to?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Camryn asked.  
  
"Well, it seemed like before you knew what we were going to say, so you avoided us." Cole replied.  
  
"Oh, no! Sydney and me thought you were going to say you guys found another foster family. You always said we need to talk, instead of we have a question for you." Camryn explained.  
  
Cole laughed.  
  
*****************************In Sydney's hospital room*********************************  
  
"Piper, just ask her." Leo taunted.  
  
"I will, but maybe you should." Piper suggested.  
  
"Just one of you ask her!" Paige yelled in frustration.  
  
"Ask me what?" Sydney asks. Piper, Leo and Paige weren't aware that Sydney were listening to there conversation.  
  
"Oh, uh we were thinkin'-" Piper began.  
  
"Well, we don't want to force you-" Leo contributed.  
  
"Yes keep going." Sydney said.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if Piper and Leo adopted you would you?" Paige finally asked.  
  
"PAIGE!" Leo and Piper scolded.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, uh yeah." Piper said.  
  
"I'd love that!" Sydney said hugging Piper.  
  
  
  
AND THEY ALL FINALLY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!  
  
The ending was a little corny, but it was a corny scene. I didn't know how else to do that. The next one will be better, I promise! Since this is the last chapter of my VERY FIRST fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW!!! thank you guys who already reviewed. The next story should be out soon, give me like four days. 


End file.
